Fame and Fortune
by secretfanficlover
Summary: AU! Harry Potter as a Youtuber, how to propose to your boyfriend when you're famous.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1135

Title: Fame And Fortune

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

[Category] Vlog My Life- Harry Potter Characters as YouTubers

[Prompts] Camera, "Sorry, I'm filming.", "Put down that bloody camera!"

* * *

Harry was busy streaming his Pubg videos on YouTube, and his boyfriend Draco was out for the day.

"So, everyone, stay subscribed for a special episode where I will have my boyfriend and his sceptical and very powerful father on the show. Can only serve for great entertainment since he hates my guts," Harry said into the camera before logging off.

Harry had gotten used to logging off before Draco got home after a bunch of arguments involving his choice of career.

"Sorry, I'm filming," Harry would say. The response from Draco would usually be: "Put down the bloody camera!" (Especially if he had a bad day at the office.)

"I see you're not on that damn computer again," Draco said as he walked in the house, he was wearing a beige sweater because he worked in a Muggle bank. Then he walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed a peach.

"Not today," Harry said with a smile, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Why not?" Draco asked curiously.

"I have something else planned instead," Harry said secretively.

"Please tell me your not trying to get me online for another interview," Draco said stubbornly.

"But love, you're famous!" Harry insisted.

"Just because my Father is a known Death Eater that fell in love with my godfather and then changed sides to help the Order of the Phoenix," Draco insisted.

"Hey! What about me? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said grinning.

"Okay, so I'm shacking up with the saviour as well," Draco said sarcastically.

"Pretty sure that's not a compliment," Harry responded with a puzzled expression. Harry saw a package in Draco's hands. "What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's for you," Draco said handing it over. Harry looked at the box suspiciously.

"It won't explode," Draco chuckled.

When Harry opened it he saw a wooden duck that was painted wine red. "Uhm, thanks," Harry said confused.

"I just saw it and wanted to get it for you, so you can add it to your collection in your studio," Draco said shrugging.

Harry was touched at the thought. He didn't even know that Draco knew about his collection of wooden animals. It had started out as gifts from Hagrid that he didn't know what to do with. He couldn't even remember telling Draco about them.

"I didn't even know you knew about those," Harry admitted honestly.

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for," Draco said with a smirk.

"Then you know I am going to be asking you to come on my show," Harry said.

"Okay fine. What the hell do they talk about when I'm not here?" Draco asked.

"You, mainly," Harry responded with a cheeky grin.

"Oh come on, your fans want to know about _me_? Really?" Draco queried with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course they do," Harry replied earnestly. "Um, love, there is one more favour I want to ask."

"What is that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I need you to convince your father to join on my show," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Draco asked, having heard full well what his boyfriend had just asked him to do.

"He hates you, why would he do that?"

"I did save Snape's life," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see you have some Slytherin inside you after all," Draco said with a wink. "I will see what I can do, I make no promises."

"Thanks, love," Harry replied, he had gotten further than he thought. Now, he needed to get both men on the show, so he could execute his special plan.

"It's time to fight fire with fire," Harry said to himself. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket because he was anxious about his proposal.

* * *

"I am honored to have you here sir," Harry said to Lucius Malfoy.

"Every breath you draw in my presence annoys me," Lucius responded haughtily. Harry went pale, this was going according to plan but he didn't see that comment coming.

"Well, viewers, this content can't be faked, that's for sure," Harry said grinning at the screen.

"After bribery and near kidnapping I finally made all your dreams come true, and got Lucius Malfoy on the show," Harry continued.

"I feel like this is the kidnap van," Lucius said seriously and Harry chuckled nervously, a rose pink blush on his cheeks.

"Uhm, well yeah," Harry stammered flustered.

"My dog speaks more eloquently," Lucius replied. "Spit it out already, Potter."

"Well, I wanted your blessing to marry Draco, sir," Harry managed to get out finally.

"I suppose so," Lucius said surprising Harry.

"What?" Harry asked stunned.

"It's fine, Potter," Lucius repeated. "You make my son happy, so as long as you continue to treat him well, I have no problems with it. Mind you, Severus helped convince me."

"Why? What did Snape say?" Harry asked, sure he must be dreaming.

"The boy is a pain in the ass, but your son can do a lot worse," Lucius said quoting Snape.

Harry went pale. "Thanks, I suppose," Harry said. Lucius nodded wordlessly.

They spoke for a while about Lucius and Severus' relationship, and various things about the war, until it was time Draco was supposed to come on. It had taken Harry a lot less convincing than he was mentally prepared for.

"Who's there?" Harry said to the camera when there was a knock at the studio door. Nobody answered, but Draco opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and came up to sit down next to Harry and his father.

"Father, Harry," he greeted, more formally than usual. Harry could feel his heart racing as his boyfriend made himself comfortable.

"How was work?" Harry asked curiously.

"Same old, same old," Draco replied.

"Well, I need a drink," Lucius said and stood to leave. When they found him later he was drinking a merlot out of a fancy wine glass, and nobody could convince Harry that Lucius wasn't celebrating his child getting engaged.

"So, Draco, you probably wonder why we are here today," Harry started.

"Well, that seems like a reasonable thing since you didn't tell me what this was about," Draco responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I had to ask your father a question before I can ask you," Harry started. Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Harry…" he started.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry said, pulling out the titanium wedding band.

"I, um, or, what I mean to say, yes." Draco stuttered.

"Well, there you have it folks! He said yes!" Harry said grinning, and then he put the ring on his fiance's finger.

"The world will be our oyster," he said and logged off and then he added: "and I don't even like oysters."

Draco laughed out loud. "Come here, weirdo," and pulled Harry in for a kiss.


End file.
